His True Value
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: Issei Hyoudou. Value: 7 pawns and a mutated pawn. Sacred Gear: [Boosted Gear], a mid-tier Longinus. Why does it cost so much? It doesn't make sense! Unless... "Unless you have more than one Sacred Gear" Obviously a Harem.


Hello! I decided to completely overhaul what I just wrote. COMPLETELY OVERHAULED IT. I realize that it was a great idea, but horrible execution. So here I am, writing that story. I will write in 1st person POV for now, but I will try to do better at it. If I really can't do it, I'll switch to third person. By the way, if you don't know how I am able to get seemingly realistic Ise-esque thoughts, well. You can guess.

BTW

I don't own High School DxD

DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD

I quickly ran up the stairs while holding Asia in my arms. Something is wrong. She is so pale…

"Just hold on Asia! After today, we'll stay together forever!"

As I said that, I knew that it wouldn't happen. My brain is telling me that she is dying. But I can't accept that! I refuse it with my heart and soul!

Asia will make it through today!

She smiles at me. It was a sad smile. I don't like it…

She holds my hand. I can't feel any warmth from it…

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain. Asia…please. No! NO!

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"Wh-what are you saying!? Don't say that! We still have to go to karaoke remember? Then we'll go to the amusement park! We still need to pick so many more flowers! We still have so many things to do right!? I'll introduce you to my friends! Matsuda and Motohama are a bit perverted but they'll be your friends too! We'll all party hard together! Like idiots, okay!?"

I can't stop my tears from coming out.

I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.

"…I wish I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She has a smile.

I lose all my strength. I'm just staring at her. My tears…they won't stop.

Why…why did she have to die!? She was such a nice girl, so kind and pure who would help anyone who needed it!

How come no one became her friend? Why was I not by her side...?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?"

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church.

I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret.

I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil…

If I have the power to at least save Asia…

Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare.

When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

[Twilight Healing]…Asia's Sacred Gear.

How dare you use it!

Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder.

Of course they are! They are my comrades!

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

I glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

I can't forgive everything.

Myself who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia.

Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give her back."

—Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates and the jewel in it makes a bright shine.

[Boost!]

At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I ran at her and thrust my fist at her smirking face. I want to kill her! I want to kill her so fucking badly!

Raynare dodges it easily. She doesn't even think I'm a threat!

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Ring!]

Another sound from the jewel. [Ring]? What is that?

A gold color comes from my right hand and forms a ring. It is a dull gold color.

What!? What kind of thing is this!? Well, it did come from Sacred Gear so it has to be useful for SOMETHING.

I suddenly feel it. The [Ring] is making me stronger?

"Uoooooooooo!"

I went charging at her while concentrating my power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit from that ring? Still, it's not enough!"

My attack is dodged again. As she dodges, she makes a spear of light.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

ZUDON!

The spear of light pierces both my right leg. It went deep into my thigh. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed.

My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grab onto the spear with my right hand!

…

Wait…

I don't feel a thing?

My leg is still in a lot of pain but my hand is not burning at all! Is this the [Ring]'s doing!?

Raynare looks shocked.

"How are you holding on that spear of light!? You're a devil! Light is poisonous to you!"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream which you can't describe in words as I pull out the spear.

I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

"Compared to what Asia went through this is nothing!"

After losing the thing that was blocking the hole in my leg, blood starts to flow out from the wound.

Even though the spear isn't in my body anymore, I can still feel the pain in my body. I fall onto my butt.

I…my strength is leaving me. I can't move my limbs at all.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

So for someone like me, a new devil…this wound is lethal…

I certainly feels like that. The pain is coming not only from the wound but my entire body.

I feel like my muscles and bones are melting. It hurts…it hurts so much.

I will probably die if I don't get healed soon.

But…I just can't sit here. But I can't feel my legs anymore. The only thing I feel is pain. I slowly turn my head to look at Asia…she looks like she is sleeping peacefully.

Neh, I'm sorry for being noisy Asia. I'm all right now. I feel fine, and I have a decent build.

So don't worry ok Asia? See? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia.

If no one in this world wants you…then I will. I will keep you in my heart now and forever.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

I said that without thinking at all.

"?"

Raynare looks extremely confused. I ignore her.

"Heh. But God is no good. If he really was as good as they say he is, then he would've helped Asia"

"Did you finally go insane?"

"I'm a devil now right? So I'll pray to Maou-sama. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist right? You're listening right? So please…"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"Let me kill this fallen angel."

My legs…I can move them. I slowly stand up. Just that simple action feels like I'm being ripped to shreds. My right leg is shaking badly…

But I'll endure it. I'll keep going…until that angel is dead.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

I slowly approach Raynare who is shocked that I'm able to move. I look at her right in the eyes.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"It hurts…it hurts so fucking much. But I can feel something greater…the desire to FUCKING KILL YOU!"

[Dispel Barrier!]

A barrier?

The dull gold ring on my right hand, which is on my index finger, by the way, looks like it was polished. It has a lot of runic designs on it.

The pain I am feeling goes away. [Dispel Barrier] huh? Did it dispel the effect of Raynare's light spear? What an amazing power…wait…do I have 2 Sacred Gears? I'll think about that later, right now I have something more important to deal with.

I take a step forward, blood flows out of my right leg. I also cough some blood. It's like those action movies where the protagonist is badly injured.

In those movies, the protagonist always beats the big bad right? I hope it applies here too.

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

The light breaks instantly once it came into contact with me. A blue aura is emitted from my body in a spherical fashion as it vanished.

[Dispel!]

Seeing the spears disappear, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Is she running away? I jump at her with a speed I didn't know I had. Ever since I got that [Ring], I feel a lot stronger.

I grab her arm and pull her towards me. Normally that would be followed up with a kiss, but not this time.

"You're a fucking angel right?! So fly!"

I punch her with all of my strength in my right arm.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

CRASH!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the glass mosaic while making a very loud noise.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good.

But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after putting all my strength in that one blow.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He is carrying from under the shoulder. I guess you're not so bad for a prince.

"Where were you Casanova?"

"Buchou told me not to interfere"

Eh? Buchou!?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Buchou is walking towards me smiling while her crimson hair flows behind her.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others.

So all the exorcists are probably dead. Or knocked out. I'm not sure. But I know they didn't stand a chance against Buchou.

Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going? Is she going home already?

Buchou stands in front of me. She has an odd expression on her face.

"…Is something wrong?"

I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

—!

S-Seriously? Shit!

"But it won't happen this time."

…I sigh in relief. I don't wanna get assassinated!

"Why is that?" I'm curious.

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

She appeared from a door, and what she is dragging…Raynare!?

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away…it actually looks funny that someone so small like Koneko-chan is dragging someone as tall as Raynare who is almost twice her size.

But she said she "brought" it…

She uses unique words for a small girl…

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air from a magical circle!

Is that the power of a Devil?! I wanna get magical powers too!

Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou interrupts her,

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight. I prepare my fists just in case she tries something. After all that happened, I don't trust her at all.

Buchou takes out three black feathers. Are those?!

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

Looks like Buchou is speaking the truth.

Waah, I was barely able to defeat Raynare and Buchou defeated 3 of them without a scratch! I have such a powerful [King].

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks. I agree with her. It's like in anime and movies, the bad guys usually brag a lot. I didn't expect that to be the case in real life!

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration. She is clearly angry about something. Whether it is about what Buchou said or Buchou herself, I can't tell.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that…

She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…

Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…

Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…

Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno-san says it while smiling.

R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…

So that makes me part of the Ruin Princess' group. T-Terrifying…

Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my ring.

"Sir Lancelot's ring…"

Is it me or does Buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, does not only have a [Twice Critical], but he also has that ring."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"While [Twice Critical] is a useful Sacred Gear capable of doubling your power, a considerable amount of power is in that ring in his right hand. The ring that Sir Lancelot himself used in the Arthurian Legends. [Ring of Dispel], a ring capable of nullifying any form of magic."

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

I have a shocked face too. It's like in those games in which someone is [Magic Immune]!

"Against a Fallen Angel that is completely reliant on her light spears and doesn't have a lot of physical strength, this is the expected outcome. However, the [Ring of Dispel] does have a limit."

Ugh. Buchou nails it.

There are certainly not a lot of enemies that are completely reliant on magic…so I'm just lucky this time I guess. It also acts like a shield that absorbs magic damage in that game…what was it? PotA or something.

So my Sacred Gear is powerful but it has many weaknesses…wait. What would happen if get hit by a super powerful magic attack!? Will it break the [Dispel Barrier]!?

Buchou approaches me. Her red hair smells nice compared to the smell of blood.

Pat-pat. Waaaaa! Buchou is patting my head like I'm a puppy! I feel so happy.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at me. The smile is very beautiful, but I can't help but feel something is sinister behind it…

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

I'm very sorry for thinking you were a cold-hearted Devil Buchou. I want to tell you how sorry I am for being so rude to you…she is still patting my head.

Tears start flowing from my eyes again…how much have I cried today?

Sorry Buchou, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Akeno-san. You did so much for me but I didn't even accomplish my goal.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't used to being a devil. So get stronger okay, Ise?."

"Yes."

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger.

This, I swear.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless. Uwaa, it looks very scary. I'm happy to not be on the receiving end of it. She approaches Raynare, who becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

The tone is harsh. I feel chills from just hearing it.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you did it through horrible means...I don't allow that"

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare.

Looks like she will kill her in one blow…with her magic…she certainly can do that like she did with that stray devil.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken door.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me. Freed Zelzan, the man who fucked an Angel-sama!"

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

Even I'm not that stupid. So far, this has been like those movies in which the subordinate betrays their superior for some reason or another.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body. I have to admit he is a very flexible person.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

I have a confused look on my face, I didn't understand most of his insane ramblings…I think that's a good thing.

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

Eh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills.

I felt something cold running through my back.

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

A challenge directed at me. No, an advance kill notice. A death threat.

Since he doesn't use magic, I'm in serious danger. I have to rely on my [Twice Critical] and my own strength to defeat him.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

He's quick. That guy just left like that.

But somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

It's not a premonition but something weirder.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

The only thing left is the mysterious feeling I have and the black feathers floating around the Church.

A green light is floating in the sanctuary.

It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

After Raynare was defeated, since she wasn't the original owner of the Sacred Gear, it was left behind…

I can't help but think that this is akin to a boss fight dropping loot.

The warm light shines at me. Asia... Buchou takes the light in her hand.

Buchou! What are you doing!?

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…"

Yeah, Asia can't be saved anymore.

I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!

Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her…

No, that would be an insult to my comrades.

They fought for me and Asia. They didn't even get a single benefit from it.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

Buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red colour like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same colour as Buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?"

I made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Asia…

Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

I'm so happy.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh.

I just look at her in a daze.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes…she blinks at me cutely while tilting her head. She must be very confused.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled. I'm so happy…

"Let's go home, Asia."

Yes. After all, I did promise you that we'd go have fun right?

[Dispel Barrier Break]

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

My body feels like it is on fiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! My boooones are meeeeeeeeeltiiiiiiiiing!

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai"

DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD

[YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!]

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock with a boyish-girl's voice.

TO THE CLUBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I left the room after getting into my uniform.

DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present. School hasn't started yet.

I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning.

Oooh, I'm so excited.

Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs…specifically my right leg.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

I had my thigh pierced by the spear of light from the battle few days ago.

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power."

I smile as I answer her.

"After I got that [Ring of Dispel], I didn't feel the pain from my wounds…well, until the [Dispel Barrier] broke."

"Yes, that I was surprised that you were able to handle the pain from the light spear. It turns out that the [Dispel Barrier] was nullifying the light in your body. It also has a limit, thankfully Asia was able to heal you after that. [Twilight Healing]…a Sacred Gear able to heal even Devils and Fallen Angels…no wonder they wanted it so badly"

I sit on the sofa opposite Buchou. There are many things going in my mind right now, like oppai.

But first things first.

There are several things I want to ask her.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?"

Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day. I DON'T WANT ANY RIVALS FOR BUCHOU'S AFFECTIIIIOOOOOOOOOOON!

Well, unless they were all girls, then I don't mind.

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Ise."

I have a shocked face.

Eh? Should I be happy?

Is it a confession? Something like "Ise is the only one for me!" or something like that? My face is heating up from the implication.

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed."

…So it's not a confession…

Huh? Piece consumption? Please explain it in a way the stupid me can understand Buchou.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. One of those was even a [Mutated Piece]. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

All!? Seriously?

So do I have a value of 8 [Pawn] pieces then? Mutated Piece? What's that?

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. [Ring of Dispel]…a Sacred Gear capable of nullifying any magic. Along with a [Twice Critical]…that is certainly a powerful combination. Immune to magic and able to double your power…"

I look at my left arm.

[Twice Critical]. A Sacred Gear that doubles my power. [Ring of Dispel] a magic-nullifying ring.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns, 1 of which was mutated. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. The [Mutated Pawn Piece] also means that your value is much more than just 8 [Pawns]"

Buchou smiles happily.

She pats my cheeks with her fingers.

Buchou…I still don't know what a [Mutated Pawn Piece] means.

"Ise, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

—The strongest [Pawn].

It sounds so great.

Buchou brings her face closer when I was thinking about it.

Close! You are too close Buchou! Is this!?

Then Buchou's lip touches my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

Kiss on the forehead…

Gura.

I became unsteady because of what just happened, and my face turns even more red.

Uwa. Uwa. Uooooooooooooooooooooo!

Something triggers in my head! I am so happy that I'm about to dance!

HELL YEAH!

My first kiss from a girl!

It wasn't a kiss on the lip or cheeks, but there's nothing happier than this!

I'm about to cry because of the joy!

I! I will work harder Buchou! I promise with this kiss! I definitely will!

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

Jealous?

Eh?

"I-Ise-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. I have heard this cute voice before.

When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?"

Eh? Is she mad? Asia! Don't be mad! Please!

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

She's so cute.

"I have a headache." She makes an even cuter pouty face! I have the urge to run and hug her. But I don't think that is a good idea...

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that. You are making me sad.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply. Why is my face so red todaaaaaaaaaaaay!? Is this embarrass Issei day?!

Even though…

T-This is something which makes me happy. For a guy, it's the ultimate praise.

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wonder if she will be all right?

I feel uneasy. Don't worry Asia! Your senpai devil Issei will help you!

Then I realised the change in Asia. Why didn't I realise it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

She looks so cute!

Why am I saying that so much?

But it's true. Asia is just adorable.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly. Is she seriously trying to be as cute as possible!?

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react…my school life is becoming glorious!

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Buchou says that to me.

Are you serious!? My class!? Asia will be in my class!?

I get worried…what if Motohama and Matsuda make any sneaky moves towards her!?

I must make sure Asia is by my side at all times. I don't want her to be involved with those things we do behind closed doors.

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia bows her head.

Speaking of Matsuda and Motohama…

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Matsuda and Motohama already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Fufufu, Matsuda and Motohama, looks like I'm getting closer to becoming an adult.

Pals, my life as an unpopular guy is over!

While I was imagining that, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

Uwaah! Koneko-chan looks cute as usual and Akeno-san is also beautiful. Kiba…

Well. You know.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets Asia and I. Or is it me and Asia? I was never that good in grammar.

Buchou stands up. Ah! Her oppai are shaking~

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic-power as well? I don't want to control fire anymore! Just give me the ability to make cakes and food with my magic!

I can imagine it now!

I am drooling at the image.

"Ise-senpai has an odd and disgusting expression"

Waaaah! Koneko-chan! Stop being so mean!

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Buchou says it shyly.

My dream of making cakes from magic is shattered.

But a cake made by Buchou!? I don't mind!

Buchou, first of all, I will aim to become the strongest [Pawn].

I will work hard along with Buchou, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

This is my promise to all of you.

Why am I being so dramatic?

Then again, my life has been very dramatic since I died and got resurrected.

Even though I should really be mad at her…

I'm happy that she killed me.

Because I died, I met all of these nice devils.

And most importantly! I have a legitimate chance at being a HAREM KING!

A fire burns in my eyes.

Before I realize it, there was no cake left.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Buchou's handmade caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!

WHY!?

DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD-DXD- DXD-DXD

**WOOOTS! I'm done! I'm frikkin done! While I just did modify the Light Novel a bit, deviation will be very slow. Don't worry, Issei still has [Boosted Gear] but it didn't quite reach that level yet. Now I'm super excited for the fight against Riser Phenex. **

**BTW, I do know that there is an explanation why [Boosted Gear] costs so much, but her is my [Value table]**

**Issei: 1 Pawn**

**Boosted Gear: 4 pawns, which will eventually mutate to represent Triana.**

**Ring of Dispel: 2 pawns, yes, I do realize it has a low value, but that's because it's a [Support-Type] Sacred Gear. **

**?: 1 mutated pawn. This is a secret power that will eventually be revealed in the future chapters.**

**So yes, Issei does have 3 Sacred Gears.**

**My original plan was to give Issei 1 "half" of the True Longinus, which would be "Truth Idea" but I decided against it. I decided to search for some mythological items and I found these two.**

**If this goes the way I want, the ? Sacred Gear will be shown on the third chapter.**

**Anyone who can guess it gets a shout-out.**

**I will only say these:**

**It takes the form of a symbol on Issei's palm.**

**It's related to demonology.**

**It has 3 words.**

**1 of which is 'of'.**

**That's all.**

**I should get the next two chapters up soon. Hopefully. By the time you guys read it I'll be writing the second chapter.**

**By the way, due to how this goes, Balance Breaker will not be making an appearance for a LONG time. Since he will have 3 Balance Breakers and Dividing Gear I'll say this:**

**Scale Mail can work with Balance Breaker of [Ring of Dispel] and [Dividing Gear] but only one of them at a time.**

**Dividing Gear will take the appearance of a White [Twice Critical] with blue accents.**

**Boosted Gear will have more Revelations. 7 of them actually.**

**After Boosted Gear 4****th**** Revelation, it will be Boosted Gear 1****st**** Testament. This will be until 4****th**** Testament.**

**Triana and True Queen will not be making an appearance until MUCH MUCH later. They will appear as the plot demands but only temporarily like the time he sacrificed his arm, or when he used Azazel's Bracelet.**

**? Balance Breaker will work with [Ring of Dispel] Balance Breaker, but it will make Issei unable to use Scale Mail. He can still use [Boost].**

**? Balance Breaker will be my own creation, while it still has a mythological background, the Sacred Gear is of my own design. It will also be added to the list of Longinus' once it reaches Balance Breaker.**

**I haven't seen this one before except in Time Travel Fics of DxD, but something will happen involving Kuoh and the Gremory and Sitri Group and the evil magicians.**

**Just wait for the epicness.**

**Seriously.**

**Just pure badass.**

**Issei will love it.**

**SPOILER:**

**Here's a sample, I actually wrote this part first, before deciding to create this to make it more awesome.**

"Come out, Sekiryuutei!" a magician shouted.

Kuso! Why the fuck did this happen when I was taking a piss!

I just come outta the bathroom and bam! Our school is trapped with a dimensional barrier! IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!

These magicians are ballsy…

Thankfully, from what Kiba told me, that the school looks completely normal from outside. I don't know how he knows that though.

I take a peek from behind a pillar.

A lot of the students are surrounded by magicians. I see Kiryuu…Matsuda…Motohama…and a lot of others.

"We don't know who is this Sekiryuutei you are talking about!" Ah! It's Kiyome-san!

"Shut it girly!" the magician points a magic circle at her! Damn it!

Ok. That's it. We can always make them forget this right?

I come out of the pillar and approach them.

"Hyoudou! What the fuck are you doing! Run away!"

"ISSEI! SAVE US!" my two friends shout at me.

"Trying to be a hero brat?" a magician asks me smugly.

They don't know who I am huh. Oooh! Besides! I can show off now! I always wanted to do this!

[Dragon Booster!]

**I will fix this up after a while, but this is what I had as I write this. **

**Sorry for the Super AN.**


End file.
